


Mirrors Ch.11 - Epilogue

by imnotevil13



Series: Mirrors [12]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Air Force, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Vineyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Translated to 中文 by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK">UshioK</a> on <a href="http://blog.udn.com/STtoME/46124779">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mirrors Ch.11 - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to 中文 by [UshioK](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK) on [here](http://blog.udn.com/STtoME/46124779).

It’s been a year since James got his incident. Everything went perfect and he had come back to battlefield again. Though at first Richard almost forbid him to coming back, at last the hamster let him go after witnessing how much James missed the place which nearly killed him.

“I can’t resist when I saw him talking to his friends. That is his job, his own world. It’s just like, what if someone forbid me to run my vine? We both started our job in perforce, both ended up loving it. We are different yet same in a some little way and maybe that’s why he can read me so easily.” 

That was what Richard said when Jeremy asked him. Wondering why he let James back to the dangerous place again. And of course that answer made this doctor raised his eyebrow in amazed. Even Francie saying that Richard had became a little bit mature than before. 

“Is it because of James?” 

He just smiling at them. 

# # #

Today was the second day after James coming back from battlefield. And since Richard was on his day off either, the taller man grabbed his waist when he tried to got up to pulled him back into a warm morning hug. 

“I still have to make some breakfast James.” 

“Breakfast can wait,” he said before kissing Richard’s neck from behind. 

“Really, James, last night was not enough?” 

“I miss you.” 

“That’s not a reason.” And what James did next was turned him over and pinned him down, made a yelp escaped from his lips, “Bloody hell, James! You startled me.” 

“You don’t like it?” 

“No,” they stare at each other and Richard smirk as he reach out his arms. Clinging on James to pulled him down for a passionate kiss, “I love it.” But James stop him when he started kissing that soldier’s neck. Saying that there’s something he want to show him. 

And when he came back after searching something in his bag, he made a sign for Richard to sit up then opened a white little box on his hand while saying, “So, my beloved Richard Hammond, will you, built a new life, with me?” 

Stood at there, there were a pair of silver rings with both of their initial inside of it. With two types of different sizes, each of which fit on their ring finger. 

“James,” his voice was trembling, “Are you sure?” 

“Will you marry me?” 

“But, James, are you sure?” 

“I would regret it if I never do this to you. So, what’s your answer?” A nod from Richard, “Pardon?” 

“Stop teasing me, you moron,” though there was a tear fell down from his eyes, both of them knew those were a happy ones, so then he laughed as he said, “You promised me to do this in a more romantic way.” 

“Then let’s say that I can’t wait it any longer.” 

“That’s one reason why I like you.” Richard then moved a little forward to hug him. Kiss his groom much longer than any other kiss they ever shared, which slowly turned onto something even higher more than just a kiss. 

**

“What about your house then?” 

Both Richard and James were still laying on the bed after their second make out session. Both staring blankly at the celling. When James put his arm on Richard’s hips and the younger man laid his brown head on James’ shoulder. 

“Well honestly, Mark asked me if I would sell that house to him or not.” 

“Really? When?” 

“Some other days ago, before you went home.” 

“So what’s your answer?” 

“I asked him to wait for a while. Since I didn’t talk to you yet,” he turned around to gave James a kiss on his cheek, “I’ll call him now.” 


End file.
